godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Never Stand Alone (ARC3) - Chapter R - No One Likes Tragedies
side:ROMEO -- Ryuuka… He has weird taste in music, doesn’t he? I mean, who has Japanese, Korean, Russian, English and is this French in their music player? Apparently, Ryuuka does. There are some that seems good, especially in the Japanese section – hey, I didn’t stay in Far East without knowing the basics of the language – but the rest of it are just… Just weird. I guess that’s how Ryuuka really is. Weird. ‘Kawatteshimatta, kaerarenakatta '' ''Futatsu ga karamaru; futari ga horobiru '' ''Kowaseru, kowasenai '' ''Kurueru, kuruenai '' ''Anata wo kegasenai yo’ '' Ah, what a scary part. ‘''It was changed, it couldn’t have changed '' ''Two people are intertwined; two people meet their demise '' ''Able to break, unable to break '' ''Able to go mad, unable to go mad '' ''I couldn’t defile you’ Yeah. Ryuuka has very weird songs. Speaking of Ryuuka… He and Gilbert have been gone for 9 years now. (Notgonenotgonebutdeaddead). I looked down at the God Arc Soldier I’ve been fixing, tracing a crack in the peeling red paint with a gloved finger. Specks of it fell; lifelessly. I grimaced. Shuuten Douji is feeling his age, it seems. I need to pick up more paint; this guy would take atleast a month for the base coat, another two for the retouch of its decals (why the motherfuck did Ryuuka decided to give this guy a highly detailed and complex design. What an asshole), and I don’t know how long for it to dry. I guess I have my work cut out for me. (JustasRyuukawascutoutofShuutenDoujiahahahaha). I sigh, taking a step back and wiping my face of sweat, looking up to the almost restored Shuuten Douji. “Romeo-kun, still working on Douji?” I looked down from the platform, and saw the Commander of the DEMAS Riders; Sora Okamoto. They looked up at me, hands on their hips. I just shrugged. I feel bad; I kept denying their death for three years after that day, never checked on Kyrie Eleison or Heritage, and I refused to enter their rooms or go down to the Roof Garden to check on their graves. The least I could do was keep their things in good condition; in case someone could benefit from them. (Youdon’tfeelbadyoufeelguiltyguiltyfornotbeingtherewiththemuseless). I hope not, though. I don’t think I can take it if anyone aside from Ryuuka would use Kyrie Eleison; same with Heritage. Those Charge Spears were one of the first produced; and Ryuuka and Gilbert got the honor of owning them. It wouldn’t be the same. “Well, I won’t disturb you anymore. But take a rest, hm? Douji isn’t going anywhere.” Commander Okamoto said. They patted me on the shoulder, before turning on their heel and leaving as quietly and quickly as they came. To be honest, I’m scared by them; Commander Okamoto, I mean. Yeah, they work on personal levels with their soldiers, and they give moral support and physical support like how grandmothers give their favorite grandchild candy, but the thing is… They’re emotionally dead. Or I think it’s dead. I don’t think I’ve seen them cry or lose it over dead friends; they just stand by the sidelines with an impassive face, watching the happenings like it was a boring old movie that has been watched repeatedly for too long. So, yeah, they scare me. ‘I have no place to talk; when I myself did everything I could to cut myself off from my own emotions.’ I smiled bitterly at my thoughts. How true; how true. We humans are really born ugly. (Justlikeyouare). I sighed; I’m not getting relaxed at all. This makes coming down here and fixing Shuuten Douji as much as possible pointless. I couldn’t exactly polish Kyrie Eleison or Heritage, can I? Unless I’m asking for a death wish. And I can’t exactly go around asking for Death; Ryuuka or Gilbert – whoever finds me first – would punch me in the face for it, and it will hurt. Maybe they’d do it together; back then, before our fallout, I rarely see one without the other. I think Nana once said a marriage joke to their faces; I remember them looking at each other before almost throwing up. But they were laughing, I can see it in their eyes. (Youcan’tseeitinGil’sfacenowwithhisheadmissingahahahaha). Ah, good times, good times. Those two are a riot, even when I just want to punch their faces in for being stupid. (Whatcanyousayaboutyourself?) As I made my way to leave the R&D, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I fished it out and opened it, seeing I got a message from Hiro. ‘Head up to the Director’s office ASAP. Meeting with the others.’ I replied a quick affirmative, and instead of heading over to the God Arc Hangar, I changed course and went for the elevators. I stood in the farthest corner as soon as I pressed the button for ‘Upper Floors’, hands in my pockets, earphones still attached to my ears, and head tilted down. I don’t feel like interacting with people today. (Cowardcowardyoudon’twanttobehurtagainfilthyliar). During the long ride, people kept entering and leaving the elevator, and none of them talked to me. It’s fine, though, I like it that way. It was disconcerting to see them enter and leave abruptly. Two floors down from my destination, someone I know well entered, and by reflex, I pulled the earphones out, leaving them to hang around my neck. Ciel nods at me in greeting, and I return it. Silence reigns again, until Ciel decided to speak. Something good must’ve happened, then. “Asuna is getting better.” She states. I blinked, and smiled. Good. Asuna was in a bad shape last time I saw her; good thing she’s improving then. “The Retro Oracle Cells are surprisingly efficient in isolating the Red Rain in Asuna’s bloodstream, and by modifying the Oracle Cells to register Asuna as its ‘host’ and the Red Rain as an ‘intruder’, the Infection is slowed down significantly. Not a total cure, but everything is looking up.” That’s good. That’s good news. Very much so. (Notatotalcurestilldyingdyingdying-'') I tried not to remember it Rained after ''that mission. “I hope Cradle can come by again.” Ciel remarked, leaning against the elevator wall with her hands behind her. “I know they’d love to see the fruits of their research.” And they would. No doubt about it. The elevator dinged, and it stopped on the floor we want. We walk to the office side by side, and Ciel knocks on the door twice. Director permits us entry in that soft voice of hers, and Ciel turned the knob and steps in, me trailing behind her. Director Rachel was seated at her desk, hair tied back into a high ponytail, and FRIAR’s crest gleamed on the front of her necktie. She looks better in regal, militaristic clothes, and not that funeral-ready dress. She must’ve noticed that there was enough darkness for everyone, if she chose to wear the uniform of FRIAR’s Director. (Asifyouwearingbrightcolorswouldlessenthedarkstuuuuuuuuuuuuupid). “Ciel, Romeo. You’re quite early.” Her voice is no longer has that musical lilt, but rather sharp and precise. Like a sword. “I’m glad.” I just shrug while Ciel answers for me. “We’re glad to see you as well, Director.” She said with a warm smile. “For what purpose have we been called, may I ask?” Director Rachel presses a button on her computer, and flips the screen so it was facing us. Ah… That’s the new Fenrir Branch. The remade Germany one, to be exact. It was attacked five years ago by a horde – it was a horrible time for us; we still can see that mission every time we close our eyes, every time we think too hard – of Aragami. Good for them they’ve managed to rebuild it. “Delegates have been sent here. Their Elite Unit, in fact.” Director Rachel answered. She wove her fingers together, leaning on it. “I plan to welcome them with FRIAR’s very own elite.” A small, nostalgic smile made itself known on Ciel’s face, but it was quickly hidden, Ciel nodding in acknowledgement of the Director’s words. “The uniform isn’t necessary?” Ciel clarified, the woman commanding us nodding her confirmation. “Can’t have you too intimidating now, can I?” Her eyes dimmed a bit. “After all, you did earn your title by doing it efficiently.” The last word was hissed, low but nonetheless venomous. Ah… Right. Our title. It wasn’t our fault we got it, really. How could we be faulted, when we are just mere soldiers forced by our superior? Beliefs are no place in a military institution; what the General says, it goes. I’ve been naïve in not believing that. (Yesyoufuckingare). We’ve been naïve, I mean. After all, who were the ones who shunned the one who suffered in our place? That’s right. Us. (We’re so fucking disgusting, what a disgrace-) Someone knocked on the door, and the fluctuating itch in the back of my head told me it was one of ours. I strode over to the door quickly, and saw Julius. One of those nights, huh. Julius got it hardest, emotionally, I think. People think the guy’s an aloof, cold person that doesn’t give a damn to his team mates, but really, this man in front of me (nonotthisonebutfrom'before''') is just a combination awkward, socially awkward, and awkward expressing of emotions. And the biggest softie. (''nexttoGilberbutJuliusisfirstplacenowconsideringhe’sgone'gon''-'). I stepped away and let Julius in, closing the door behind me as softly as I could. I heard Julius greet the Director ‘good morning’ – sure, let’s allow 1431 hours morning, ''suuuuuure – and I went back to my position, only I put more space between me and Ciel. Just in time too, as Julius slipped in to stand between us. I saw them exchange looks, and I noticed After… after things settled down (lielielieitneversettleddown) the food chain in our unit changed; Julius gave the Captaincy to Hiro, and Hiro’s position to Ciel. While Nana and I remained as low ranked God Eaters – we did it on purpose – due to our experience and being the second and fourth 3rd Generation God Eaters, we are away from our unit more often than not; as we’re given command of the newest batch of 3rd Generations. Fools, the lot of them. (MorelikecockybitchyAragamifodderriiiiiiiiiiiiight??). The others help out often, but still the job of keeping the brats in line fall to Nana and I. Which I don’t mind; I have a lot of pent up frustrations, and that’s saying something; my batch of trainees were dropped on me two years ago. (Youjustwanttohurtsomeonesinceyou’vebeenhurtahahaha). I let myself space out, ignoring the world around for a moment just to think. What did I think about? Nothing, actually. (Liarliaryou’rethinkingabouthowlifefuckingsucks). So I considered myself lucky when someone knocked on the door – two times, that’s how Hiro does it – and as I expected, Hiro – and Nana, I didn’t hear her footsteps – entered. Our Captain nodded to the Director, but at the moment he was concerned of something else first. His wife, of course. And the wife is Ciel. Well, duh, as Ciel is the only other woman in the room – Nana is out, don’t ask why – of course Ciel is Hiro’s wife. Their wedding should be the only good thing that happened in the past decade, I think. When Hiro pulled back from the light kiss he gave Ciel – ugh, PDA guys, PDA (you’rejealousriiiiiiiiiiiiight?) – he turned to properly give Director Claudius a greeting. We all saluted at the same time. “Blood Execution Squad; reporting.” Hiro stated. (I want to rest.) -- 'I have a confession to make guys. Before I finished this chapter (hell, started on this thing) I already finished four chapters from a TG fanfic I’m writing (worth 4K+ words each ughhhh) started on the rewrite of my first ever fic aaaaaaaaand took entrance exams for college. ' 'I’M SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. For the delay. Whaaaaat theeeeeeeeee frooooooooooooooooooog. ' 'I think this is the weirdest chapter I’ve written so far. If you could guess why, then hells yeah, you’re amazing. ' 'And also… Kuya Daaaaaan. ' 'GET. REKT. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ' '(PS: the first three letters of my second name is ‘d-a-n’ xD actually, everyone in my immediate family has ‘d-a-n’ in their name somewhere) ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic